


Pending for Making Love

by applecocoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecocoa/pseuds/applecocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah kejadian 'terapi hormon' dan lamaran paksa Jongin, Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menikah. Kris, ayah Jongin, memberi anaknya syarat pernikahan. Jongin tidak boleh menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum perempuan itu benar-benar menyukainya. Apakah dia berhasil? / "Tapi Appa, itu kan rejekiku!" / "Perlu terapi lagi, Kyung?" / "Eomma, aku sayang eomma. Cium aku…" / KAISOO FIC. GENDERSWITCH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**[TEASER]**

 

 _"Jadi begitu ceritanya, oppa…" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, frutasi. Dia baru saja menceritakan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya,_ _termasuk kejadian dia diperkosa dan menjadi calon istri dari Kim Jongin. Minseok, sepupu sekaligus 'konselor mendadak' Kyungsoo, hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar ceritanya._

_Jika dia tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang di sekolah, mungkin dia sudah berguling-guling heboh. Dia masih ingin menikmati masa dimana dia bisa hang out setiap waktu, membicarakan laki-laki tampan dari sekolah lain, dan mengobrol tentang suka-duka berpacaran. Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah dalam usia yang terlampau muda, mendesah tiap malam karena ulah suami mesumnya, dan kemudian merawat darah dagingnya sementara dia sendiri belum becus melakukannya. Kapan dia bisa jalan-jalan dan berceloteh dengan teman-temannya jika dia selalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangga? Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpinya yang belum tercapai?_

_Kyungsoo meregut ketika mendengar seseorang cekikikan._

_"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Kim Monseok sialan!? Huh dasar laki-laki, tidak tahu perasaan perempuan…" Kyungsoo merajuk, matanya berkaca-kaca._

_._

_._

_._

_"Benar sekali. Dan sebetulnya, aku ingin mendebutkan Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat. Tidak mungkin kan dia bernyanyi di panggung dengan kaki pincang dan leher penuh kissmark?"_

_Kedua orangtua itu saling pandang._

_Di lain pihak, dua pasangan muda didepan mereka masih saja sibuk bertengkar._

_"Gege, kau yakin mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang cocok beberapa tahun lagi?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kyungsoo akan debut bulan ini. Berita bagus bukan?" ujar Kris dari balik korannya._

_"Jangan beri dia konsep yang aneh-aneh. Baju ketat, baju kurang bahan, belahan dada rendah, hot pants yang menyerupai celana dalam, gerakan erotis, lagu yang menjurus ke seksual, BIG NO. Aku akan menuntut Appa jika Appa berani melakukannya."_

_Kening Kris agak berkerut. Aneh, untuk pertama kalinya dia menolak mentah-mentah hal-hal berbau mesum. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat. Sebuah smirk tercetak samar di bibir Kris. Hmm bersikap protektif pada calon istri rupanya. Kris berdeham untuk menyembunyikan seringai jahil yang tercetak di bibirnya._

_"Oh aku baru ingat. Dia akan debut dengan kostum semi-bikini berwarna hot pink. Lalu dia juga akan melakukan striptease dengan seorang dancer. Konsep Kyungsoo 'innocent sexy', cocok dengan mukanya yang polos dan badannya yang bagus."_

_"Eomma, bisakah minggu ini kita ke kebun binatang?" tanya Jongin, tangannya sibuk mengoles roti dengan selai._

_"Mau apa kau kesana, Jongin-ah?" samar-samar terdengar suara Tao dari dapur._

_"Aku mau menangkarkan Appa di kandang gorila."_

_._

_._

_._

_Tao lewat disamping Kris dan Jongin yang sedang menonton TV. Acara TV yang mereka setel adalah acara musik. Dia berhenti sejenak ketika sang MC mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo. Hari ini pastilah hari debutnya. Kris terlihat antusias ketika bintang barunya muncul, berbeda dengan Jongin yang pandangannya tak lebih dari tatapan kosong. Tao memprediksi bahwa anaknya sudah mulai merindukan wanita kecil dengan sejuta kalimat itu._

_"Appa, siapa laki-laki itu?" Jongin tiba-tiba gelagapan ketika Kyungsoo menari berdua dengan seorang dancer. Wajahnya... yah good-looking. Hidungnya mancung, matanya kecil, dan kulitnya putih bersih. Kyungsoo terlihat lucu bersama laki-laki itu. Mereka seperti... Jongin benci mengakui ini, sepasang kekasih._

_Kris hampir terkikik melihat wajah anaknya yang hampir tidak berbentuk._

_"Oh dia. Namanya Oh Sehun, seorang trainee yang akan debut menjadi member boygroup. Kudengar dia cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Banyak trainee yang bilang mereka punya hubungan khusus sejak lama."_

_Tao berdecak-decak mendengar penjelasan suaminya. Bohong, jelas saja. Sudah jadi kebiasaan ayah dan anak ini untuk saling menjahili. Kadang apa yang mereka lakukan terlihat sangat alami, sehingga sulit untuk mengetahui apakah mereka serius atau hanya bermain-main. Tao beruntung karena dia mengenal Kris dan Jongin sangat lama, sehingga dia bisa mengetahui kebohongan mereka. Ayah dan anak ini benar-benar..._

_._

_._

_._

_"Wah payudaramu semakin besar saja. Biar kutebak, sekarang 34 A?" tanya Jongin._

_Kyungsoo terang-terangan menamparnya. Wajah merah padam dalam hitungan satu detik. Dasar bocah mesum!_

_"Kenapa? Perlu terapi lagi, Kyung?" Jongin tersenyum menggoda._

_"Aku akan bilang pada Kris Appa bahwa kau melanggar perjanjian kita!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengetikkan nomor pada handphone pinknya._

_"Kenapa selalu Appa-ku yang ada di pikiranmu!? Kau ini menikah dengan siapa, hah!? Statusmu sekarang ini istriku atau ibu tiriku!?"_


	2. Chapter 2

“Jadi begitu ceritanya, _oppa_ …” Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, frutasi. Dia baru saja menceritakan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya, termasuk kejadian dia diperkosa dan menjadi calon istri dari Kim Jongin. Minseok, sepupu sekaligus ‘konselor mendadak’ Kyungsoo, hanya mangut-mangut ketika mendengar ceritanya.

Jika Kyungsoo tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang di sekolah, mungkin dia sudah berguling-guling heboh. Dia masih ingin menikmati masa dimana dia bisa _hang out_ setiap waktu, membicarakan laki-laki tampan dari sekolah lain, dan mengobrol tentang suka-duka berpacaran. Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah dalam usia yang terlampau muda, mendesah tiap malam karena ulah suami mesumnya, dan kemudian merawat darah dagingnya sementara dia sendiri belum becus melakukannya. Kapan dia bisa jalan-jalan dan berceloteh dengan teman-temannya jika dia selalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangga? Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpinya yang belum tercapai?

Kyungsoo meregut ketika mendengar seseorang cekikikan.

“Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Kim Minseok sialan!? Huh dasar laki-laki, tidak tahu perasaan perempuan…” Kyungsoo merajuk, matanya berkaca-kaca.

“Maaf, maaf…” Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar. “Tapi orangtuamu sudah tahu kalau kau tidak hamil kan? Jangan khawatir, kelulusan masih lama.”

“Minseok _Hyung_ , kenapa _eomma_ menangis?” tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit putih disamping Kyungsoo. “Oiya, kapan aku boleh melepas _earphone_ ini?”

Dia Sehun, sahabat Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Dari banyak teman Kyungsoo, hanya dua orang ini yang paling dapat dipercaya untuk menceritakan hal-hal pribadi. Hanya saja, untuk urusan ‘dewasa’, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bercerita pada Sehun. Dia masih terlalu polos.

Kyungsoo menarik _earphone_ Sehun. Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang. “Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?”

“Ah itu… Kyungsoo dilamar,” ujar Minseok. Dia berusaha tidak mengucapkan kata ‘diperkosa’, ‘masalah dada’, dan ‘ketahuan sedang seks’ didepan bocah polos itu.

“Benarkah? Wah _chukkae eomma_ , aku tahu kau tidak perlu pacar untuk dapat menikah,” Sehun memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

Perasaan Kyungsoo semakin teraduk-aduk. Minseok sudah mengenalnya sejak dia lahir, tapi kenapa manusia itu tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya? Hatinya sedih saat mengetahui keindahan masa mudanya akan terenggut, sedangkan orang itu malah tidak paham. Untuk Sehun… yah dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sehun tidak mendengar seluruh percakapannya tadi.

“Sudahlah Kyung, jangan cengeng. Dia nanti juga akan menjadi suami yang baik,” Minseok mengambil kotak makan Sehun dan mengambil lauk yang tersedia.

Sepertinya berbicara pada lelaki memang pilihan yang salah. Harusnya dia bercerita pada teman perempuannya. Paling tidak mereka tahu keadaan Kyungsoo yang terguncang.

“Baik-dalam-membuatku-sakit-tiap-pagi,” Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa suara. Minseok tertawa lagi ketika membaca gerak bibirnya.

“Siapa namanya, _eomma_? Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia baik? Apa _eomma_ menyukainya?” tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir. Apa yang bagus dari Jongin? Dia hanya seorang laki-laki mesum yang kaya akan _dirty talk_. Oh iya, Kyungsoo ingat sesuatu. “Dia tinggi, kulitnya gelap, umurnya sama denganmu, dan dia satu tingkat dengan kita. Hmmm apalagi ya… oh dia sudah jadi _businessman_ dalam usia muda. Namanya Kim Jongin.”

“Oh, Kim Jongin ya? Anak dari presdir agensi kita?” tanya Sehun.

“Kau bercanda, Sehun-ah. Presdir Kris kan masih muda, mana mungin dia sudah punya anak sebesar kita?”

“Kau tidak tahu, _eomma_? Presdir Kris punya… hmmm berapa ya anaknya? Ah aku lupa jumlahnya, yang jelas salah satunya bernama Kim Jongin. Dia adalah salah satu _businessman_ termuda dan tersukses di Korea, sama seperti ayahnya. Kudengar dia bahkan berhasil membangun _real estate_ bulan kemarin. Wah hidupmu pasti terjamin dengannya, _eomma_. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak menyangka dia berani melamarmu. Kita kan masih SMA.”

“Pantas orangtuamu tidak bisa menolak dia, Kyung,” celetuk Minseok. Dia tersedak keras ketika Kyungsoo menggebrak meja. “ _Well_ , dia pasti punya daya tarik lain hingga orangtuamu bisa langsung setuju.”

“Kau setuju juga dengan lamarannya, _eomma_?”

“Orangtuaku menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menuruti mereka.”

.

.

.

“Jadi, kau ingin menikah dengan Kyungsoo?” tanya Kris. Jongin mengangguk tanpa ragu. Kris memandang Kyungsoo yang datang dengan _dress_ sederhana berwarna _baby blue_. Tidak ada motif lain selain sulur-sulur tangkai dan kelopak bunga putih di bajunya. Perempuan itu terus saja merengut ke arah Jongin, tetapi dia tidak berani menatap Kris walau hanya satu detik.

“Kau sudah berbicara dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Do, Jongin?” tanya Tao, istri Kris. Jongin kembali mengangguk.

“Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?” tanya Kyungsoo.

“Kenapa malah calon istrimu yang bertanya, Jong?” Tao terbelalak. Dia berdecak bingung melihat dua anak muda didepannya. Mereka ini pasangan atau musuh bebuyutan?

“Biasalah _eomma_ , dia memang malu-malu,” ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo mencibir disampingnya.

Kris menyimak pembicaraan antara Tao, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Istrinya memang bukan ahlinya dalam menginterogasi, tapi pertanyaannya menjurus ke hal-hal penting. Kris sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang Kyungsoo, karena dia adalah _trainee_ di agensinya.

Do Kyungsoo, lahir di Gyeonggi 17 tahun yang lalu. Dia anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga Do. Bersekolah di Seoul Performance of Art, mengambil fokus dalam bidang tarik suara, dan disiapkan agensi untuk debut sebagai penyanyi solo. Dia mudah dekat dengan siapapun, dan temannya kebanyakan laki-laki. Dia hobi memasak dan menyanyi, mungkin ditambah juga menjerit-jerit, karena dia berkali-kali berteriak pada Jongin. Sangat membenci sifat Jongin yang mesum dan seenaknya saja. Sangat ingin membuang Jongin ke mulut kuda nil karena telah mengambil keperawanannya. Tipe perempuan yang terlalu jujur.

“Ahhhh anak muda jaman sekarang,” Tao mengurut keningnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin malah berakhir dengan adu mulut.

Kris akui, calon menantunya itu sangat berani. Dia terang-terangan menendangi Jongin didepannya. Dia juga mengatakan semua hal menyebalkan tentang Jongin tanpa sensor. Tao terlihat pusing menghadapi mereka, tapi Kris tahu bahwa Tao menyukai kepribadian Kyungsoo. Lagipula, anaknya memang memerlukan orang seperti Kyungsoo, orang yang mudah melakukan tanggung jawab tapi tak cukup mudah untuk diatur.

“Taozi, aku pikir mereka cocok, tapi ada yang kurang,” bisik Kris.

“Perasaan Kyungsoo?”

“Tepat. Ada satu lagi.”

“Sifat mesum Jongin?”

“Benar sekali. Dan sebetulnya, aku ingin mendebutkan Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat. Tidak mungkin kan dia bernyanyi di panggung dengan kaki pincang dan leher penuh _kissmark_?”

Kedua orangtua itu saling pandang.

Di lain pihak, dua pasangan muda didepan mereka masih saja sibuk bertengkar.

“Gege, kau yakin mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang cocok beberapa tahun lagi?”

“Tentu saja Taozi. Kau tidak lihat reaksi orangtua Kyungsoo? Mereka dengan mudah menyetujui lamaran Jongin. Padahal Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan dan anak tunggal mereka. Bukankah itu menunjukkan bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Do mempercayai anak kita? Beberapa tahun lagi akan jadi waktu yang cukup bagi mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk berkeluarga.”

“Aku sependapat denganmu. Jadi, kau juga menyetujui pernikahan mereka?”

“Ya, seperti itulah.”

“Dan untuk dua hal yang kurang tadi… aku punya ide.”

Dua orangtua itu saling berbisik, mendiskusikan ide yang Tao berikan. Di lain pihak, dua anak muda di depan mereka masih sibuk saling bully. Yang satu memukul-mukul dengan brutal, yang satu berkata-kata kotor dengan brutal. Dunia seakan ring tinju bagi mereka. Tao sampai harus mengulang-ulang kalimatnya karena suara Jongin dan Kyungsoo hampir sekeras suara tembok yang diruntuhkan.

“Baiklah anak-anak, kami sudah memutuskan,” ujar Kris, tepat setelah menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao. Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan tunduk menjauh satu sama lain. Jongin terlihat senang, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih dengan muka masamnya.

“Kami menyetujui pernikahan kalian,” Kris memulai. Jongin hampir saja memeluk Kyungsoo, jika saja perempuan itu tidak segera mengelak. “Tapi dengan satu syarat.”

Anak dan ayah sama saja, suka mengajukan syarat, batin Kyungsoo. Semoga saja syarat dari Kris _sajangnim_ tidak aneh-aneh seperti anaknya.

“Jongin, sebelum dan sesudah menikah, kau tidak boleh menyentuh Kyungsoo.”

“APAAAA?” terdengar pekikan keras dari Jongin. Wajahnya mendadak kusut dan bibirnya terbuka lebar, shock dengan keputusan appa-nya. “Tapi Appa, itu kan rejekiku!”

“Tidak ada penolakan.”

Berbanding terbalik dengan calon suaminya, Kyungsoo hampir saja melompat-lompat di kursi. Dia menutup mulutnya, menahan jeritan yang hampir saja keluar. Ini syarat terbaik yang pernah ada! Masa mudanya akan selamat! Jalan-jalan? _Hang out_ dengan teman-teman? Kyungsoo masih bisa melakukannya. Dia tinggal menyewa pembantu untuk membersihkan rumah, dan semua urusannya beres!

“WAAAAA!!! AKU SAYANG SEKALI DENGAN KALIAN! MERTUA GALAK MEMANG HANYA KABAR BURUNG!” Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Kris dan Tao. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher mereka. Kris berdecak-decak. Pasangan ini memang unik.

“Yah! Kenapa kau senang sekali!? Ini menyalahi kewajibanmu sebagai istri!” protes Jongin.

Minseok, Sehun, latihan sebagai trainee, namja-namja tampan dari SMA sebelah… Kyungsoo senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kebebasannya. Sepertinya menikah dengan Jongin tidak seburuk kelihatannya, apalagi dengan adanya Kris _sajangnim_ -nya yang tampan dan perhatian ini. Tidak perlu diributkan oleh Jongin! Tidak perlu khawatir bagian bawahnya perih setiap pagi! Adakah yang lebih baik daripada ini? Sepertinya dia harus bersujud-sujud pada _sajangnim_ -nya nanti.

Tao melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali. Kyungsoo menurut, duduk dengan patuh disebelah Jongin seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian menjulurkan lidah pada pada pemuda disampingnya.

“ _Appa,_ pegang dada boleh ya?” tawar Jongin. Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, bersiap untuk menampar pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. Jongin bergeser menjauh.

“Tidak,” tegas Kris.

“Perut?”

“Tidak.”

“Paha?”

“Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!”

“Kau kejam sekali! Paling tidak biarkan aku memeluknya!” Jongin mengerang frustasi. Tangan Kyungsoo yang terangkat kini menari-nari di udara. Jongin mendengus melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di atas awan.

“Oh, peluk ya,” Kris menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Satu tangannya mengentuk-ngetuk dagunya pelan. “Hmm… boleh lah. Tapi tidak boleh dilakukan di kamar mandi, kamar tidur, dan di tempat umum. Jangan sampai bibirmu menyentuh lehernya, jangan sampai bagian depan tubuhnya tertekan di dadamu, dan…”

“Kenapa syaratnya sebanyak itu!? Dia kan istriku!”

“KAU MAU PERNIKAHANMU AKU SETUJUI ATAU TIDAK?” raung Kris.

“Iya, Appa,” ujar Jongin suram.

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat Jongin yang –untuk pertama kalinya– terlihat kalut di matanya. Tidak ada Jongin yang jahil ataupun mesum, yang ada seorang anak yang hanya bisa tunduk pada ayahnya. Dia membayangkan jika dirinya bisa seperti Kris _sajangnim._ Dapat membuat orang seliar Jongin tunduk pasti menyenangkan. Tapi dia juga harus ingat bahwa Jongin tidak pernah dapat dijinakkan olehnya, bahkan ketika mereka di ranjang.

“ _Appa_ , cium boleh?” tanya Jongin.

“Kau ini…” sebelah tangan Kris mengepal dan dagunya mengeras. Sepertinya dia kesal karena pikiran anaknya tidak bisa jauh dari badan calon istrinya. “Tidak boleh.”

“Yah! Di acara pernikahan nanti pendeta akan menyuruhku untuk menciumnya!”

“Baiklah, pengecualian di hari pernikahan.”

“Jadi kesimpulannya, bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang boleh kusentuh mana saja?” tanya Jongin.

“Semua bagian muka kecuali bibir dan telinga…”

“Kenapa telinga juga ikut? Kita tadi tidak membicarakan telinga,” sela Jongin. Dia bungkam ketika Kris memelototinya.

“…semua bagian tangan, dan kaki. Untuk kaki, kau hanya diperbolehkan menyentuh dari bagian telapak kaki hingga lutut.”

Jongin meremas-remas rambutnya. “Kapan ini berakhir?”

“Jika Kyungsoo sudah menyukaimu.”

“Beban berat.”

“Hukuman bervariasi sesuai tingkat kesalahanmu. Kyungsoo, telpon aku jika dia melanggar syarat.”

.

.

.

Pagi harinya…

Mata Jongin masih terpejam ketika Tao memberikan segelas susunya padanya. Kepala laki-laki itu bersandar pada meja makan, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam kertas putih. Itu adalah kertas yang difotokopi Kyungsoo kemarin. Segera setelah syarat diberikan, Kyungsoo menuliskan semuanya dan meminta tandatangan pada Kris, Tao, dan kedua orangtuanya. Dia juga melakukan _scan_ , memotret, dan memfotokopi daftar syarat itu. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, pagi harinya meja kerja Jongin penuh dengan kertas-kertas itu. Bebannya terasa semakin berat saja. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura lupa jika melakukan kesalahan.

Tao geleng-geleng kepala ketika menyuruh Jongin mengoles selai. Anak itu terhuyung-huyung ketika mengambil pisau di kontainer. Apa dia tidur larut karena memikirkan syarat pernikahannya? Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, dia menguap dan  mengoleskan selai cokelat pada selembar roti. Dia hampir saja mengoles koran ayahnya dengan selai itu.

"Kyungsoo akan debut bulan ini. Berita bagus bukan?" ujar Kris dari balik korannya.

Mata Jongin melebar. Jadi… Kyungsoo adalah _trainee_? Dia baru tahu. Mereka tidak menyinggung ini kemarin. Jongin merebut koran ayahnya dan membaca sekilas setiap judul yang ada. Tidak ada nama ‘Do Kyungsoo’ ataupun agensi ayahnya disana. Dia menyerah ketika tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa ketika membuka bagian ‘ _entertainer_ ’.

Hanya staff agensi yang tahu kapan dan siapa artis yang akan didebutkan. Jika ayahnya tahu… berarti Kyungsoo adalah _trainee_ di agensinya. Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kesal dan bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya? Jika Kyungsoo debut… itu berarti… dia harus melakukan rekaman, latihan koreografi, pemotretan, _perform_ … belum lagi promosi _, interview,_ _fansign_ … lalu bagaimana jika dia diundang untuk menjadi ikon CF dan syuting _variety show_?

Kepala Jongin berkedut-kedut membayangkan dirinya yang hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari TV. Semakin jauh saja kemungkinannya untuk dapat menyentuh Kyungsoo secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Yah, mimpi basahnya semalam mungkin hanya akan jadi mimpi berkepanjangan. Membayangkan dia membelai diam-diam payudara mungilnya yang kencang, menciumi belahan vaginanya yang empuk, menjilati cairan yang mengalir dari lubang hangat itu… adiknya bahkan sudah merindukan lubang surga Kyungsoo.

Jongin menampar dirinya ketika badan Kyungsoo terhidang kembali dalam imajinasinya. Ini masih pagi, semalam dia kurang tidur karena terbangun dari mimpi basah, ada baiknya jika dia tidak menambah pekerjaan untuk mengurusi adiknya. Dia memandang bagian bawahnya. Syukurlah, belum tegang.

Tapi tunggu, Kyungsoo akan menjadi _public figure_ bukan? Oh tidak, ini berarti… orang-orang dapat dengan mudah melongok ke dalam bajunya jika dia memakai pakaian minim? Oh tidak, paha mulus kesukaannya, belahan dada mungil yang pernah membangunkan adiknya… Publik tidak boleh melihatnya! Itu milik _nya_!

"Jangan beri dia konsep yang aneh-aneh. Baju ketat, baju kurang bahan, belahan dada rendah, _hot pants_ yang menyerupai celana dalam, gerakan erotis, lagu yang menjurus ke seksual, _BIG NO_. Aku akan menuntut _Appa_ jika _Appa_ berani melakukannya."

Kening Kris agak berkerut. Aneh, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menolak mentah-mentah hal-hal berbau mesum. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat. Sebuah _smirk_ tercetak samar di bibir Kris. Hmm bersikap protektif pada calon istri rupanya. Kris berdeham untuk menyembunyikan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

"Oh aku baru ingat. Dia akan debut dengan kostum semi- _bikini_ berwarna _hot pink_. Lalu dia juga akan melakukan _striptease_ dengan seorang _dancer_. Konsep Kyungsoo _'innocent sexy'_ , cocok dengan mukanya yang polos dan badannya yang bagus."

Jongin menyodorkan selembar roti pada ayahnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan gerakannya seperti penjambret yang menodongkan pisau. Dia bersumpah akan benar-benar menodongkan pisau jika ayahnya serius memberikan konsep itu.

" _Eomma_ , bisakah minggu ini kita ke kebun binatang?" tanya Jongin, tangannya sibuk kembali mengoles roti dengan selai.

"Mau apa kau kesana, Jongin-ah?" samar-samar terdengar suara Tao dari dapur.

"Aku mau menangkarkan _Appa_ di kandang gorila."

“Yah! Bocah kurang ajar!” Kris menggulung koran dan memukul anaknya.

“Yah! _Appa_ , kau ini sudah tidak sayang dengan anakmu lagi ya!? Aku belum lama kenal dengan Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang kau sudah akan memisihkan dia denganku!?”

“Kalian harus dijauhkan sesering mungkin. Kalau tidak, kau bisa macam-macam padanya. Aku tahu isi otakmu, Jong. Sudah 16 tahun aku jadi ayahmu.”

“Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Sudah 16 tahun juga aku jadi anakmu. Aku masih ingat sejak kapan kau memberiku asupan _yadong_!”

Dua laki-laki itu saling memicingkan mata. Dan pagi itu berakhir dengan paha mereka yang berubah ungu karena dicubit oleh sang ibu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ruang tari di agensinya. Dia memandang teman-temannya yang sedang menari didepan kaca, belum selesai dengan jadwal latihan mereka. Kyungsoo memandangi pintu yang terbuka, dan tiba-tiba saja teman-temannya berhenti sambil membungkukkan badan.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo mendongak malas. Dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah ditarik keluar ruangan. Kyungsoo sedang malas memberontak, jadi dia diam saja. Ini di dalam lingkungan agensi, Jongin tidak akan berani macam-macam disini. Ayahnya bisa ada dimana saja, ditambah dengan CCTV yang jumlahnya tak terhitung, akan sulit bagi pemuda itu untuk bertindak yang tidak-tidak.

“Kyung, barang apa yang kau bawa sekarang?” tanya Jongin, ketika mereka sudah berada di lorong agensi.

Perempuan bermata besar itu mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa Jongin menanyakannya? Alih-alih bertanya, dia mengaduk-aduk saku jaket dan celananya. Hanya ada sebuah kertas berisi lirik lagu dan _handphone_.

Jongin merebut _handphone_ Kyungsoo. Dia dengan cepat menukar _hardcase_ mereka. Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit, bukan hanya karena isi pikiran Jongin yang sulit ditebak, tapi juga karena _hardcase_ Jongin yang artistik. Dia kira _hardcase_ Jongin akan bergambar hal mesum.

“Umur berapa kau sebenarnya?” Jongin memandangi tampilan baru _handphone_ -nya. Agak mengerikan juga, karena Pororo kini menghiasi sebagian besar benda kotak itu. “Ya sudah, aku pergi. Selamat atas debutmu, jangan macam-macam dengan orang lain. Sering-sering pulang. Cepat-cepat menikah denganku.”

“Aku akan mencari pacar artis nanti,” cibir Kyungsoo.

“Aku menghamilimu lebih cepat nanti.” Jongin mendapat pukulan telak di tangannya.

“Kita punya perjanjian, manusia hitam.”

“Tidak masalah jika aku dihukum, lagipula kau tidak bisa mengulur waktu pernikahan jika kau hamil.”

“Kau ini benar-benar… sepertinya di pikiranmu memang hanya ada badan perempuan.”

“Tidak juga. Ya sudah Kyung, _annyeong_.”

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang berlari menjauh. Kepalanya agak pusing mengingat dia kelak akan bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya. Bisakah orang itu melakukannya dengan baik?

“Pernikahan itu… kuburan hidup, bukan?” Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya sambil terseok-seok memasuki kembali ruang latihan. Ini akan menjadi tahun yang panjang…


	3. Chapter 3

Tao bangun dengan kerutan di keningnya. Dia yakin hari ini hari Minggu dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Suami dan anaknya belum akan bangun sebelum jam sembilan. Dan sebelum mereka berdua beranjak dari kasur, satu-satunya bunyi yang memenuhi rumah adalah suaranya ketika memasak di dapur. Tetapi hari ini sepertinya agak berbeda. Tao mendengar suara TV yang telah dinyalakan dan dua orang yang sedang berbicara.

Sosok bermata panda itu memutuskan untuk bangun. Segera setelahnya, dia melihat suami dan anaknya sedang duduk di kursi ruang keluarga. Mungkin ini kejadian pertama seumur hidupnya.

Tao lewat disamping Kris dan Jongin yang sedang menonton TV. Acara TV yang mereka setel adalah acara musik. Dia berhenti sejenak ketika sang MC mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo. Oh jadi ini penyebabnya? Hari ini pastilah hari debut Kyungsoo. Kris terlihat antusias ketika bintang barunya muncul, berbeda dengan Jongin yang pandangannya tak lebih dari tatapan kosong. Tao memprediksi bahwa anaknya sudah mulai merindukan wanita kecil dengan sejuta kalimat itu.

Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, Kyungsoo memang disibukkan oleh persiapan debutnya. Latihan menari, menyanyi, diskusi dengan tim, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk pulang, bahkan untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Dia juga mengambil cuti dari sekolah agar dapat fokus pada debutnya. Jongin tidak dapat menemuinya selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Dia hanya dapat menelponnya pada dini hari, itupun dengan Kris yang ribut menyuruhnya untuk segera menyudahi percakapan. Ayahnya bilang, Kyungsoo sangat sibuk dan berbicara dengan Jongin hanya akan menambah urusannya. Kejam memang.

Dari layar kaca, terlihat Kyungsoo yang muncul dari balik para dancer. Jongin mendesah lega ketika melihat kostum yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Dia memakai jeans panjang, kaos berlengan panjang, serta jaket tipis tanpa lengan. Motif pada pakaian Kyungsoo didominasi oleh gambar puzzle, sedangkan warna pada pakaiannya didominasi oleh warna hitam dan pink tua. Entah apa maksudnya.

“Wah hairstylish noona memang hebat,” gumam Kris. “Warna rambut cokelat karamel cocok dengan Kyungsoo.”

“Bajunya yah, lumayan,” komentar Jongin. Ayahnya meliriknya dari sampingnya. “Tapi lain kali, lain kali minta hairstylish noona untuk melepas bandana Kyungsoo. Itu terlihat aneh.”

“Apakah kau tidak rela karena dia terlihat lucu?” ujar Kris. “Jangan serakah, Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah public figure sekarang, dia tidak bisa terlihat cantik ketika didepanmu saja.”

Jongin mengambil segenggam keripik dan memasukkan semuanya dengan paksa ke mulutnya.

“E-eh Appa, siapa laki-laki itu?” Jongin tiba-tiba gelagapan ketika Kyungsoo menari berdua dengan seorang dancer. Hampir saja dia tersedak keripiknya sendiri. Wajahnya... yah good-looking. Hidungnya mancung, matanya kecil, dan kulitnya putih bersih. Kyungsoo terlihat lucu bersama laki-laki itu. Mereka seperti... Jongin benci mengakui ini, sepasang kekasih.

Kris hampir terkikik melihat wajah anaknya yang hampir tak berbentuk.

“Oh dia. Namanya Oh Sehun, seorang trainee yang akan debut menjadi member boygroup. Kudengar dia cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Banyak trainee yang bilang mereka punya hubungan khusus sejak lama.”

Tao berdecak-decak mendengar penjelasan suaminya. Bohong, jelas saja. Sudah jadi kebiasaan ayah dan anak ini untuk saling menjahili. Kadang apa yang mereka lakukan terlihat sangat alami, sehingga sulit untuk mengetahui apakah mereka serius atau hanya bermain-main. Tao beruntung karena dia mengenal Kris dan Jongin sangat lama, sehingga dia bisa mengetahui kebohongan mereka. Ayah dan anak ini benar-benar...

“Appa, minta hairstylish noona untuk menggundulinya.”

.

.

.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja belajar. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi bayangan perform Kyungsoo dan dancer bernama Oh Sehun itu. Kepalanya rasanya ingin meledak ketika dia mengetahui bahwa tugas sekolahnya cukup banyak, sedangkan laporan keuangan untuk _real estate_ -nya belum juga selesai dibuat.

“Ganti baju dan antarkan aku ke Yizi _Restaurant_ ,” ujar Kris pada Jongin.

Apalagi ini?

“Kau ini sudah tua, masih saja manja,” timpal Jongin. Dia berjengit ketika Kris menjewernya tiba-tiba.

“Kau ini memang tidak ada manis-manisnya, ya.”

“Yah! Aku kan hanya mengutip kata-kata Eomma! Lagipula Appa biasa pergi kemanapun sendirian, kenapa sekarang harus kuantar?”

Kris melipat kedua tangannya, punggungnya bersandar pada tembok. Jongin mendengus malas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, biasanya ayahnya akan berbicara panjang lebar. Dia berharap ayahnya sedang tidak ingin memberinya ceramah. Kepalanya sudah benar-benar penuh.

“Aku lihat kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan,” Kris memulai. Jongin baru saja akan melotot dan menunjuk-nunjuk tumpukan kertas didepannya, ketika sang ayah melanjutkan, “aku takut kau akan melamun yang tidak-tidak, kemudian kau orgasme mendadak. Jadi, lebih baik jika aku mencegahnya sejak dini.”

Jongin meremas-remas selembar kertas didepannya, dongkol. “Aish, aku tidak seperti itu!” ujarnya kesal.

“Benarkah? Tapi hampir tiap malam aku mendengarmu mendesahkan nama Kyungsoo. Hampir tiap malam kau melakukan permainan solo kan?”

“Appa, itu semua karenamu. Appa saja tiap malam memperkosa Eomma. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan?”

“Mau bagaimana lagi, Jong. Aku masih sayang dengan adikku.”

“Appa, anakmu juga punya adik yang perlu diurus.”

“Ya sudah, buat saja Kyungsoo menyukaimu. Dengan itu, adikmu tidak akan tersiksa.”

“Appa kira segampang itu!? Peraturan konyol Appa membuat semuanya berantakan,” Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. “Sudahlah Appa, aku sedang tidak ingin…”

“Perayaan debut Kyungsoo dilakukan hari ini juga. Jika kau ingin ikut, antar aku sekarang ke agensi.”

“Berhenti membohongiku. Aku tahu Appa hanya tidak mau keluar uang untuk isi bensin,” cibir Jongin. Dia mendorong Kris keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum ayahnya benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, sang ayah memberikan sebuah buku agenda padanya. Dia sudah biasa melihat banyaknya perjanjian yang dibuat sang ayah, tapi ada satu tulisan kecil, ditulis dengan tinta merah, yang menarik perhatiannya.

_12 Juni 2014 – 16.00 KST Perayaan debut Kyungsoo di Yizi Restaurant_

“Lihat? Aku tidak bohong, bukan? Tapi sejujurnya, soal bensin itu ada benarnya juga.”

“Sudah tua, pelit pula.” Jongin mencibir. Kris hampir saja menjewernya lagi. “Aku tidak mau ikut. Tidak ada untungnya juga bagiku. Aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya, tidak bisa menyentuhnya.”

Kris berdecak-decak. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak ingin membahas soal ‘itu’ lagi. “Kau yakin?”

Jongin mengangguk. “Sangat yakin. Keluarlah sekarang, Ayah.”

“Setelah ini, Kyungsoo akan melakukan promosi album selama sebulan penuh. Jangan lupa bahwa artis harus melakukan interview dan pemotretan juga. Itu semua baru asumsi sementara. Jika dia menyetujui tawaran kegiatan yang lain, seperti syuting CF dan menjadi cameo drama, mungkin tiga bulan dia baru dapat pulang dan jalan-jalan, dengan syarat…”

“Keluar, Ayah! Aku mau ganti baju sekarang!”

.

.

.

“Eomma, kenapa kau hanya memesan salad?” tanya Sehun.

“Manager eonni menyuruhku diet, Sehun-ah.”

“Apa? Dia pasti gila. Badan Eomma kan sudah kecil!” protes Sehun.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung dengan pernyataan Sehun. Dia tahu berat badannya dibawah normal, dia juga tahu badannya hampir tidak bisa mendekati IBM normal, tapi dia masih tidak terima dengan predikat kecil dan kurus yang diterimanya. Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo benci ketika manager memintanya untuk menjaga berat badan. Proyek penambahan berat badannya gagal total.

“Eomma, buka mulutmu,” perintah Sehun.

“Untuk ap-hmmmph uhuk uhukkk,” Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja tersedak. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi mulutnya.

“Jangan dengarkan kata manager. Bisa-bisa eomma terkena penyakit usus,” ujar Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengunyah makanan yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Rasanya manis, terdapat wijen didalamnya, dan bentuknya seperti ramen. Kyungsoo mengerling pada Sehun yang menyodorkan sepiring bulgogi padanya, dan mengasumsikan bahwa makanan yang sedang dia kunyah sekarang adalah bulgogi.

“Ini, ambil saja. Makan yang banyak sebelum manager noona datang.”

“Sehun-ah, kau juga kelewat kurus. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, makanan ini buatmu saja.”

“Sudah makan saja, _Eomma_ ,” ujar Sehun.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun, Kyungsoo menggerakkan sumpitnya pada makanan itu, lalu memasukkannya pada mulutnya. Dia memandang sekitar, melihat para dancer dan staff agensi yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Beberapa dancer terlihat menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih beberapa gerakan diatas panggung, seorang staff sedang membuat agenda didalam bukunya, dan seorang songwriter agensi sedang sibuk menuliskan lirik baru diatas tisu restoran.

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak ketika seseorang menepuknya pundaknya, dan dia ingin sekali menyemburkan makanannya ketika melihat wajah Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Wah payudaramu semakin besar saja. Biar kutebak, sekarang 34 A?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo terang-terangan menamparnya. Wajah merah padam dalam hitungan satu detik. Dasar bocah mesum! Dia melirik pada Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Untunglah, perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada teman-teman dancernya yang sedang berlatih.

"Kenapa? Perlu terapi lagi, Kyung?" Jongin tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku akan bilang pada Kris Appa bahwa kau melanggar perjanjian kita!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengetikkan nomor pada handphone pinknya.

"Kau tidak perlu melibatkan si tua itu dalam urusan kita, chagi."

“Pulang sana! Dasar perusuh!” teriak Kyungsoo sambil menendangi kaki Jongin.

Sehun menoleh pada kedua pasangan itu. Matanya mengerjap bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang itu terlihat seperti musuh besar. Bukankah mereka akan menikah? Otak polosnya membayangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang dalam beberapa tahun ke depan sah menjadi suami-istri, tinggal bersama, dan dalam hitungan seminggu rumah mereka sudah berubah menjadi puing-puing. Dia mengernyit dalam-dalam, memikirkan anak mereka di masa depan. Apakah anak mereka bisa tumbuh dengan benar?

“Oh, jadi itu dancer yang melakukan duet dance denganmu,” ujar Jongin.

Imajinasi Sehun lenyap seketika. Dia menatap Jongin, kemudian mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan, “Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Jadi kau sudah melihat perform debut Kyungsoo Eomma?”

“Aku Kim Jongin,” ujar Jongin. “Ya, seperti itulah. Hmm… tunggu, ‘eomma’?”

“Iya, dia eomma-ku,” ujar Sehun sambil mengambil potongan salad didepannya. “Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata kau lebih hitam dari perkiraanku, Jongin-ssi.”

Jongin melotot, sedangkan Kyungsoo meledak tertawa.

Hari ini adalah perayaan debut Kyungsoo, namun Jongin merasa bahwa ini adalah perayaan debut Kyungsoo _dan_ Sehun. Kyungsoo selalu melibatkan laki-laki itu dalam segala hal, mulai dari mencoba makanan pembuka hingga negosiasi jadwal promosi dengan staff.

Jongin benci dengan sekali dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka _benar-benar_ dekat. Kyungsoo senang sekali memeluk tangan Sehun dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu laki-laki itu, menyuapinya, saling melempar lelucon, dan lain sebagainya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengijinkan Jongin untuk mendekati Sehun. Belum lagi, mereka direncakan akan selalu bersama dalam setiap kegiatan promosi. _Mengesalkan, mungkin Appa berniat untuk mengerjaiku lebih lama. Laki-laki tua itu selalu saja mengambil keuntungan dariku,_ pikir Jongin kesal.

“Eomma, kau akan menikah dengan Jongin-ssi kan?” tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk terpaksa.

“Kalau begitu, dia akan jadi Appa-ku?” ujar Sehun. “Tidak bisakah kau mencari Appa lain untukku, Eomma? Dia jelek dan bau, aku tidak suka.”

“Siapa juga yang ingin mengangkatmu sebagai anak!?” Jongin mendengus. “Mungkin di dunia ini hanya Kyungsoo yang mau melakukan itu. Hah, selama ini kau ajari apa anakmu itu, Kyung?”

“Lihat, dia terlihat semakin jelek saat melotot seperti itu, Eomma,” ujar Sehun.

Jongin meremas-remas telapak tangannya kesal. Mungkin memang seharusnya dia menunggu sebulan, atau mungkin tiga bulan lagi untuk bertemu Kyungsoo. Anak disamping perempuan itu benar-benar membuatnya mendidih dalam waktu singkat.

“Lihat Kyung, kau akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.”


End file.
